


[podfic] The Hunt

by erica_schall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, Community: podficbigbang, Knotting, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Those Pendragons, they’re a different sort. Beastly, but clever. It’s said they’re drawn to magic--to power--and that’s how they find their... mate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382838) by [novemberlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberlite/pseuds/novemberlite). 



> Podfic cover by helva2260 (please leave feedback [here](http://helva2260.livejournal.com/10032.html))

  


Download: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?lcnmbvfrcds00cn)** or **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?4yqje1l2wdo4p40)** at mediafire  
or at the Podfic Big Bang website: **[here](http://koishii.net/temple/2012/695)**


End file.
